


Katniss can’t deal…

by sunfishdunes



Series: Mundane Everlark [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfishdunes/pseuds/sunfishdunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…inspired by real life events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katniss can’t deal…

 

“I can’t!” I whine. “Can’t you please just do this?”

 

Peeta’s voice carries from the kitchen, “I’m certainly not the one who got us into this mess, Katniss! Just do it!”

 

I glance down and grimace. “Maybe it’s not so bad! I mean, we could try—”

 

“No more trying! For God’s sake, you just skinned a bunny out back! Suck it up and do it!”

 

I can’t help the little whimper that escapes me. I desperately call, “But if you love me, you’ll do this for me. _Please_? Pretty please?”

 

He footsteps are getting louder as he makes his way to the bathroom. Peeta’s face is red, frustration apparent on his furrowed brow. “Katniss, just—”

 

“I don’t want to look. This is the last time, I promise.” I shove the tool to his chest. “Please!”

 

“Absolutely not.” He hands me back the long, barbed piece of plastic. “I’m sick and tired of standing in ‘Katniss Soup’ every time I take a shower. Snake the damn drain right now.”


End file.
